Haste (Q3)
In Quake 3, Haste is a powerup that adds 30% bonus to one’s firing rate and running speed. It lasts for 30 seconds and makes small clouds of smoke form behind one’s feet as long as one has it. It respawns after three minutes. Strategies *Haste, combined with the Rocket Launcher, is a very deadly combination. Not only are rockets much quicker, it's also much harder for an enemy to hit you. The Plasma Gun and Lightning Gun can also make good use of Haste as well; Haste turns both of them into almost instant-hit weapons that inflict a lot of damage per second. *If you lack rapid weapons, the single hitters like Shotgun and RL are also good choices due to the more likelihood of fighting the enemy at short-medium distance. However, use caution while using explosives and BFG10K, there is a good chance that the Haste users kill themselves for being too aggressive. *Grabbing Haste in small maps would allow player to go for respawn kills as the fight goes on thanks to high mobility it offers. In small maps roaming with Haste will be a breeze through, in large maps however bearer must keep the roam area small if they wanna encounter under equipped players at the given time span of 30 seconds. Upon grabbing Haste, you must have a plan to restock again but keep it tidy just to ambush people or have a drop on them. *Haste will allow them to time important items when they have the chance so expect them to be stacked as they can evade encounters easily and recover with great ease. Try to rob them out of important pickups Light Armor, Heavy Armor or Megahealth especially near weapon spawns or low floors to slow them down as Haste user will go for a faster restock by staying low first. *When you are unlucky enough to respawn when there's a Haste user, your priorities must be focused on getting a height advantage from the possible turn points, stairs or exits that Haste user can take when roaming. If you can't position well, you can prioritize waiting next to health orbs or hunt small pickups like shards and stimpack to chip away their health before taking cover. Rat ammunition packs like cells, rockets or bolts to exploit their faster fire rate against them. *If you are up against someone with Haste, prepare something with high damage or rate of fire to intercept the user, look for dashing smoke behind feet to finding the user easier. Avoid fighting Haste user at close if your reflex cannot cope with enemy speed or your ping is high. Most likely Haste user will try to get close or peek at higher ledges for to be harder to get track of and covering their feet movement away from your view. *Haste user can easily take cover behind corners or evade projectiles even at narrow corridors. If you wanna deal serious damage to them use their loud movement against them as they'll be on the run to utilize their movement speed. Listen for their footsteps going closer as they come out from a narrow choke, if you engage too soon they'll take cover anyway. *Look for predictable points, like the exit of the teleporter, tight gates that create chokes, high ground near a door and narrow corridor that is difficult to maneuver. Ambush Haste users at these locations are often easier than leading your weapon to them while they are on the run. Start the engage with hitscan weapons first then switch to projectile type to pressure them in chokes. Gallery Haste.jpg Category:Quake III Arena powerups